


Mine?

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Cats, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mugging, Praise Kink, Secrets, Voyeurism, bucky is nice and protective no worries, but nothing to crazy, look a likes, no kids in this one but there is fur babies, now with MORE CHAPTERS, stabbed, steve is a dirty talker, winter soldier bucky stillish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Anon on tumblr asked for a birthday boy getting mugged and then saved by Bucky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a young man gets mugged and stabbed, winter soldier saves him, but then wants to keep him, the young man is ok with this as he can't remember anything before last night. bucky takes care of him, nothing shady going on, no evil bucky.

He had been having so much fun, his birthday party was perfect, all his friends had come out to wish a happy birthday, he danced, he drank -what little he could get away with- and it was one of the best nights he had, had in a long while.

So of course it would end shitty, with him getting mugged and then beaten within a inch of his life in the back alley outside his apartment in New York. His cries for help had gone ignored and as he lay there bleeding out from more then one stab wound he wondered if he was gonna die like this.

A angel appears not a second later, dressed in all black and a mask covering his face, he’s silent when he approaches the group of muggers and starts slitting their throats. 

He can’t do anything, but watch as one by one they fall like domino's from masked mans blade. He would be scared he was next on this guys list if he wasn’t slowly dying to death.

His breath starts turning ragged and finally the masked man turns his way, but instead of using the knife on him next, he puts it away and rushes over to him, picks him up and runs with him in his arms.

He takes back alleys for what seem like forever, always staying in the shadows, never letting himself be seen, but soon enough he brings him to a old warehouse and sets him down on something soft.

He thinks he feels hands gently press down on his wounds to stop the bleeding, but he isn’t sure, he passes out soon after he swears he hears softly spoken Russian falling from the masked man lips.  
__________________________

He wakes up dazes, hurting and confused. Looking around he see’s he’s in a wide open space, plenty of light coming in and he’s laying on a soft bed tucked into a corner. His memories are....missing....he remembers hitting his head really hard as he got mugged....then stabbed....then...someone coming to his aid....the masked man.

Shaking his head yields nothing besides that, he can’t remember anything before the attack on his life and he looks around in fear...looking for his Savior from the night before. His whimpers as he sat up in bed must of drawn his hero to him, because silently and suddenly he is in front of him....mask off...and looking...dangerous but....beautiful.

Neither of them speak, they just watch each other before his hero sits on the bed with him and takes his hands and whispers, “Mine?”

He furrows his brow thinking....he has no idea..does he know this man? He saved his life...brought him to his place, took care of him. He hasn’t hurt him and he can smell food cooking....can he trust this man?

His gut doesn’t say to fear him and he thinks he always trusted his gut so with a timid smile he nods, “Yours.”


	2. Still Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to finally dawn on Bucky why he was so drawn to that boy in the alley two years ago, only needed something to smack him in the face to really see why.

“Mmmmm baby boy…….Grant….you feel so good doll.” Bucky whispers roughly in his boys ear as his hips sink up into his tight heat again and again.

Grant’s fingers grip tighter on Bucky’s shoulders as he meets him thrust for thrust, bouncing in Bucky’s lap slowly and deeply. Slow feels good this morning, slow and deep to -really- feel the other connected to them in a way only they could feel.

Hitched breaths and gasp fill the space of their tiny bedroom as Bucky fucks up into his boy who he loves more than anything by this point. He would do anything for this blonde beauty who so painfully reminds him of another blonde he once loved, still loved if he was being honest with himself.

He tries not to let his thoughts get away from him, instead he frames his boys face with both his hands -flesh and metal- and moves in, capturing his boys lips in a deep kiss, slipping his tongue in his mouth to really feeling him. Grant moans so pretty for Bucky he groans from the sound alone and can’t help bucking his hips up at the sound.

Grant breaks the kiss gasping as Bucky hits his prostate, rubbing against the bundle of nerves so perfectly he starts whimpering and pleading softly, “Bucky….please….please...I need you.”

Bucky watches his boy with wide, loving eyes, taking in how the sun starts to make his skin almost glow with the sunrise outside, and he can’t take his eyes off his boy as he starts getting lost in the act, tipping his head back, mouth falling open, eyes closed as he bounces in Bucky’s lap faster. “I got you baby…..I got you.”

Bucky would move heaven and earth for his boy and in this moment all he can think is, ‘Mine.’  
___________________________________

Bucky’s world is shattered and not in the way he thought it would ever happen. Grant stands behind him clutching his jacket as Bucky shields him from the person in front of him.

“Bucky…..”

That voice…….that face…..Bucky feels like his world is getting remade right in front of his eyes as he stares Steve in the face and thinks, ‘This isn’t possible.’

When Grant peaks his head around to look at who’s in their apartment, there is a collective gasp from him and Steve at the same time.

“I don’t...understand.” Grant whispers scared.

“Bucky…..why...why does he look just like me?” Steve ask dropping his shield in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's mind is mostly healed by this point, but there has always been a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was off with his memories about Steve and also why he was so drawn to Grant in the first place.


	3. The Truth

ONE MONTH LATER…….

“I don’t…..I can’t…..please.” Grant pleaded terrified.

Over the last month Steve and Bucky had reconnected in ways that made Grant feel…...like a third wheel some of the time, but then other times Steve would be just so dam nice and calming to be around, he was welcoming of Grant and seemed to be almost protective of him in a way.

He should have known….of course he should have…..Bucky was just so amazing so -of course- he had and still was in love with Captain freaking America and of course said man was and still is in love with Bucky. That first day had been…...hard to say the least.

Steve was baffled why him and Grant looked the same minus the size difference and it was only once Steve showed him old pictures of himself with Bucky that he saw why it went beyond just sharing a face. Back in the 40’s Captain America had been the same size, it was…..troubling why they looked the same and they had no clue as to why.

Now after a month of ups and downs with both of them -none of this had been easy on Bucky either- they had a file, a thick file Steve had gotten from a Hydra base and now it sits in his lap and he just…..can’t open it. Steve swore up and down he didn’t look in it yet, neither had Bucky, they felt it best to do this together…..if there even was a together…..third wheel feeling was how Grant saw himself most days, but hid it behind sad smiles.

He had been with Bucky first…..or so he thought….now….he doesn’t know what to do, but he knows he doesn’t want to open this dam file that’s for sure. He hands it off to Bucky instead. “You open it….I just….can’t.”

He curls up in the corner of the couch and waits for Bucky to open it. Said man frowns at him, goes to say something, but then sighs instead. With one last look over to him, Bucky opens the file. Steve in the chair opposite the couch, arms crossed, face twisted in worry as he stares at the carpet, waiting to hear what was found as well.  
___________________________

It’s been a few minutes, Bucky has been reading and reading AND reading. Not saying a word, but his face and eyes are telling. As he reads he gets more and more upset, it practically screams off of him. Steve watches him closely and Grant…..he ends up resting his chin on his pulled up knees and refusing to look away from the carpet. He just….can’t look at Bucky anymore and...he isn’t as strong as Steve….he’ll never be as strong as Steve.  
___________________________

The news is well…..what was Grant expecting? He isn’t sure, but being told in the gentlest voice Bucky has ever used with him that he is just a fucking clone of the blonde in front of him…..well…..that wasn’t it. To learn he was just some failed experiment…..was he even a real person? And to learn he wasn’t the first, and hadn’t been the last, but the only one to live…...well it just raises even more questions like how he even got away from Hydra in the first place.

But honestly in this moment, being told all this information, having Bucky try and comfort him, being so kind and loving with Steve sitting on the other side of him trying to be a calm presence …..it was all to much. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, but instead all he whispers is, “I….I need to be alone for awhile.”

He removes his hand from Bucky’s and flees to the safety of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and silently cries as he paces. It never bothered him how he couldn’t remember his time before Bucky….not really. Bucky was his whole world, had been from the night he was rescued, and Steve…….sometimes he really hated the man...other times he could see why Bucky was so in love with him.

But this…..this just proved what he had come to fear ever since Captain America showed up in their home a month ago. He was just a fake, a copy, someone who paled in comparison to the real thing. How could he even compete with that really?

He was just a skinny blonde who always tried to do what’s right, but in this? It wouldn’t be enough…..he wouldn’t be enough. Tears fall from his eyes as he eyes the window in front of him. He doesn’t stop to think about anything else, as silently as he can he pulls out his backpack from under the bed and stuffs some clothes in it.

His hand shakes as he writes out a simple note of ‘I’m sorry.’ 

With one last look behind him he slinks out the window and down the fire escape before fleeing into the night of the city.


	4. Fire In His Eyes

He had been doing so well too. Sure getting out of their small city and into the bigger one took some time, a bus ride here and a car ride later he had made it from upstate new york into the heart of new york, but once he got there he was kind of clueless on what to do...he just knew he had to get away before Bucky looked at him and suddenly saw him as the fake he was, or for Steve to look at him with disgust in his eyes.

It had been going mostly ok, but tonight the homeless shelter was full so he had to make due with what he could find….which was a cardboard box to sleep in, no blanket, just the clothes on his back and the few in his backpack.

Of course some drunk bikers come down the alley in the middle of the night and of course they find him and try robbing him of the little he has as they laugh drunk off their asses. He fights back because of course he does, he won’t just sit back and take it, but that’s….when the trouble really starts. They are much bigger than him, a fact he always hates, how everyone is bigger than him. He only ever loved feeling small in Bucky’s arms.

Once he gets a good kick into one of the guys balls and he goes down, he pays for it and yet he still fights, he may lose the fight, but he fights until his wrist is broken and his scream is muffled with a thick gloved hand over his mouth that he tries to bite and gets slapped for it. His eyes burn and glare at the men around him, tears falling down his cheeks from the pain in his wrist, but he won’t ever go down easily.

“Your a real little piss of fire arn’t ya?” One of them says looking to pleased with himself.

Grant glares his anger at the man, all that gets him is the guy strolling forward and grabbing a fist of his hair, his shout of pain muffled. “You need some manners taught to ya stupid brat.”

He struggles widely when it becomes clear he’s about to be brutally beaten by all of them, the first hit to his head by something hard and metal knocks his world sideways and he feels himself fall to the ground in a blur of pain and sounds of shouting go on around him. Nothing else happens to him, but maybe that’s because he passes out not a second later.  
___________________________

Bucky hasn’t had his world bleed red in a long, long time. The red hot rage seeing his boy beaten…...even when Steve had been smaller, most of his fights hadn’t even been this bad. Steve actually dives in first, his face contorted in anger himself, his need to protect Grant as strong as Bucky in this moment he doesn’t think he just attacks.

Bucky jumps into the fight, they don’t kill any of the men, even though Bucky would love nothing more then to slit their throats and let them bleed out for even daring to touch his boy. They don’t kill them no, but they do get the beating of a lifetime and more than one guy is hit so hard with Steve’s shield they go down right away, knocked out brutally.

And Bucky, if he happens to break a few legs and arms so be it. "You hurt my boy, now I hurt you." Bucky growls, breaking another arm. For once Steve says nothing of it, just takes up the rear as Bucky gently picks up his boy in his arms and holds him close to his chest assessing the damage done, he tries not to whimper seeing how badly his beautiful boy is hurt, the sound escapes his throat anyway and it’s then Steve gently touches his shoulder, “The Avengers tower is closer, Bruce can help him Bucky.”

Bucky just wants to go back to their apartment, pretend none of this happened, but he knows he can't do that, Grant needs medical care and his boy, Steve as well will always come before what Bucky wants. With a nod Steve now leads the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for the reveal next chapter on how Grant got away from Hydra?????????????? ;)


	5. Pain

“I…..what...I don’t understand Grant.” Bucky’s voice confused as he sits next to his boy in the med wing of the Avengers tower.

It had taken a full week for Grant to come back to the waking world. The metal baseball bat had really done a number to his head. Bucky was afraid he would wake up with no memory of him the whole time and not even Steve could calm his fears this time. All Steve could do was hold him and be there for him.

Once he woke up, it didn’t long for Grants eyes to fill with tears at the sight of Bucky and start sobbing. Bucky took him in his arms and just held him. Steve gave them some privacy, stepping out into the hallway. Once Grant calmed down enough he said he had something important to share and he wanted Steve there as well.

Now…..now Bucky doesn’t know what to think of what his boy is telling him, but he knows he isn’t lying, he never really lied, he was frank about things for the most part and besides, there would be no point in lying about something like this, it would gain nothing. It was….all true.

“You saved me from Hydra. You stumbled on me one day in my cell and just stared at me a really long time. Then suddenly you were moving and...unlocking my cell and just told me I had to run.” Grant plays with the threads on his blanket. Both men listening intently. 

“I told you I couldn’t get out on my own, you said you would help me get away that...that you knew me….I could only see your eyes, you had this mask on covering half your face, but I heard it...the way you called me Steve before you started rushing me down a hall that led under ground and to the outside.”

Grant finally lifts his head up looking at Bucky, “You helped me get outside, gave me enough stolen clothes, food and money to help me, then told me to run and I…..never looked back.”

Bucky swallows thickly listening to everything, “I...don’t remember any of this.”

“I didn’t either until I was attacked.” Grant whispers.

His eyes shift to Steve who has been watching them silently, looking concerned and worried, even contemplative at all this news. “There’s more though…..about Steve.”

Grant suddenly looks….nervous, worried and…..scared? Bucky doesn’t know why he would be scared to tell Steve something, but that can’t be good. He takes both his boys hands in his and holds on tightly and Steve...watches Grant looking even more worried now. “Me?”

“There was a time when…..they kept trying to feed me memories….I guess ones belonging to you? I don’t really know, but...it didn’t really work and once it became clear it wasn’t going to work, among other things...they deemed me a failure.”  
Grant’s hands start to shake in Bucky’s hold. “They…..they told me things...I guess because I was going to be put down soon, but it was crazy things.”

Grant looks Steve in the eyes now, “They said red skull would get visions? Or something like it and he knew what you would become and he tried stopping it before it started, but it failed...the plan failed.”

“What plan?” Steve’s voice is….border lining on fear. Bucky wants to comfort him, but….he can’t move, he’s scared to hear this himself.

“The plan….was to kill your mother while she was pregnant with you, but….it didn’t take for some reason, instead you were just born sickly. They….didn’t think you would live all that long so I guess they didn’t worry about it? But by the time they did again it was to late, you were in the army and they couldn’t touch you and then you got big….” Grant trails off, looking away from Steve and out the med bay window.

“That’s…..” Steve starts, but stops surprisingly choking back a sob while looking madder than ever before.

Bucky does move to him this time and pulls him into a bone crushing hug, one Steve fights at first, but gives in within seconds. Grant swallows thickly and wishes he could disappear into the bed. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Steve, but….he felt the man would want to know and he was almost always honest about things. He wipes away tears that start falling from eyes, but they just won’t stop now….

Suddenly big strong arms are wrapped around him, with his head cradled by a big hand to a strong chest and it’s just to much……

“I’ve got you Grant…..i’ve got you.” Steve whispers by his ear, still sounding so heart broken in this moment as Bucky joins them and hugs both as much as he can. “We got you baby.”

“We got you too Steve.” Grant whispers unevenly, knowing he isn’t the only one hurting right now and he knows he said the right words when Steve’s arms tighten around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more calm, and hopefully seeing our boys have some soft sexy moments together, which means Steve and Grant as well, so if that's not something any of you want to see then don't read any future chapters :)
> 
> Just like giving a heads up.


	6. You're Both Mine Now

His mind wanders, his eyes track his own movements, his hands slowly scrubbing over dirty dishes with a soft sponge. The hot water soaking his hands feels nice and he relaxes doing the last of the dishes, the simple task calming. Grant sighs softly, small smile on his lips as he thinks over the last few months.

Coming back to the apartment had been just what he needed, what both he and Bucky needed. It was their safe space, a calming place to just breathe and be together, no worries, no stress. Only now they had another with them. 

Steve was the one for the first time since Grant met him the one who was worried he was a third wheel or sorts, staying with them in this space they carved out for themselves, but it was Grant not Bucky who spoke first when Steve brought up that concern.

“Were in this together now Steve, we’ll make it work, you are not a third wheel, you will never be a third wheel.” He had said taking Steve’s hands in his and going for a serious face as he looked into Steve’s eyes.

Honestly at the time he wasn’t sure who the words were more for, Steve or himself, but….he knew then as he does now, that he overreacted and let fear drive him when he left instead of talking to them about his concerns. It’s something he has sense worked to do better on, and Steve….that man was not the greatest sharing his thoughts, but he was getting better at it.

The past few months had been good for them, gave them time to just get to know each other on their terms and at a pace that worked for everyone. Sometimes at night it became hard, sometimes Grant felt that fear coming back when Bucky would sleep with Steve for the night and not him, but he didn’t let it control him and often times Steve would be the one to come drag him into bed with them both to sleep.

Honestly….Steve was just to good for this world, they both were, so caring and kind, protective. The list could go on and on if Grant thought about it to long. Steve had really made it a point to show him Steve cared and Grant already know Bucky cared of course. It was…..nice...even if they did look a like in so many ways. In many ways they were very different people and that was something that made Grant slowly falling in love with Steve easier.

To know and see the differences in them, he was his own person and Steve was his own, they may share the same face, but that’s where everything started going in different directions. Steve could do amazing art, Grant couldn’t do any art to save his life.

Grant loved strawberries, Steve hated them. Grant loved tap dancing, poor Steve tried, but wasn’t very good at it. The list went on forever, but it was good...good to see those differences. It finally started to sink in that maybe just maybe….this would work out just fine….and he would get two super soldiers to love.  
________________________________  
It wasn’t a secret Steve was falling for the little blonde ball of sunshine. He thought, more then once, it should be weird to look into a face so like his own and just feel this...feeling in his chest, he knew what it was….it should be weird though, to be so attracted to his own face, but….he was. Grant even put those fears at eaze when he just simply walked up to Steve one day and gave him a chaste kiss before giving Bucky one.

Steve had been stunned into silence, but there had been a shy smile on his face and Bucky was watching him so fondly. Steve had a good feeling about this, they could make it work, would just take time, but they had plenty of that.  
______________________________

Bucky wasn’t sure this would’ve worked, but it had. Somehow he got to have both his blondes and while some days he felt like he was being selfish, his best guys always reminded him, he was allowed to be selfish, in this one thing, maybe he had to agree.

He’s certainly not going to complain as he watches his boy in his lap, back to his chest as he fist Grants cock and slowly jerks him off as Steve sits right in front of them to watch. This position was putting Grant in the center of attention, but he was to lost in his pleasure now to care or be shy about it any longer.

Getting these chairs had been a great idea, super comfy to sit in for hours if need be, with no sides to them, it let him keep his legs wide open so his boy could be seated in between them. Steve’s knees touch his from the chair in front of them, his big hands resting on Grants thighs stroking up and down that soft skin as Grant keeps moaning and moaning.

Their boy is the only one naked at the moment, but that will be fixed soon enough, for now all their focus is on Grant and making him come like he never has before. When Steve leans forward to start whispering dirty things in Grants ear, Bucky smirk s knowing this is what is going to push their blonde over the edge.

Bucky’s grip on his cock tightens as Steve’s words start to spill from his lips, “Mmmmm baby your so good….look at you….so hard for us….you going to come for us baby boy?”

Grant whimpers and nods, hands gripping Bucky’s thighs hard.

“Going to make a mess for us?” Steve continues, licking a slow stripe up their boys neck.

“Yes...yes!” Grant whines. Bucky starts jerking him faster. 

When Bucky add’s his own dirty talk….but in russian, “Pridi za nami, detka.” it sends Grant over the edge so hard, his scream is silent as his come makes a huge mess all over Bucky’s hand.

Steve is the first to kiss him after his orgasm has subsided and he kisses fiercely and deep and it makes Grant moan softly against his lips, it;s only once Steve has pulled back that he whispers against his cheek, “Such a good boy for us.”

Grant….has really come to love hearing those words and he melts more in Bucky’s arms at them now. “So good for us babydoll.” Bucky agrees, whispering by his ear adding to the praise and now Grant can’t be anymore of a melted puddle of happiness in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add Steve's daddy kink cause that's not everyones jam, but boy does he have one hehe


	7. Trying New Things?

“I can take it please Steve.” Grant begs again.

Bucky behind him tightens his arms around his waist, “Baby we don’t wanna hurt you, we need to do this right, and...were not even sure you can take both of us at the same time….” Bucky trails off, eyes locking with Steve’s in front of Grant.

Steve is still buried deep inside Grant, the high from his orgasm fading slowly, their boy still hard, but not worrying about it for the time being, he wants something either of the older men are sure he is ready for or if he can even handle it. They don’t want him feeling weak or small, but this is something they honestly are not sure Grant can handle, and they would never want to hurt him.

“I want to try please…” Grant ask again, big eyes pleading with Steve, voice pleading with Bucky.

He wants to say yes more than anything, but this is something they need to talk about when his cock isn’t deep inside his boy still and they figure out how they will go about this. He can see when Grant knows he isn’t going to say yes, his eyes lose that excitement, that hopefulness and turn sad. He bows his head, looking down to his lap, “Ok.”

His voice is just a whisper, but his actions are speak loudly enough, his hidden anger as he pulls himself out of Steve’s lap, ignoring his own cock that is losing his hard on and storms towards the bathroom on shaky legs. The bathroom door slamming after him is loud in the silence filled room, it makes Steve flitch like he’s been slapped and Bucky sigh loudly, falling backwards on the bed to look up at the ceiling.

Bucky knows they just need to give Grant some alone time to calm down, what he’s not expecting however is to hear Steve sniffle and when his eyes glance up to Steve’s face to see tears there. Bucky is shuffling up and close to Steve in a heartbeat.

“Doll...hey.” Bucky doesn’t know what else to say, Steve looks so torn up. Bucky pulls Steve to him and holds him close, petting over his hair and letting him cry it out.

“I’m a bad boyfriend.” Steve mumbles into his chest, voice hitching.

Of course Steve would take all the blame on this like with everything else. Bucky’s glad Steve can’t see his face or his fond eye roll. 

“Babe...your not a bad boyfriend, in fact your the best alright? What he’s asking...it’s not something that can be rushed, it’s something that needs to be done slowly and carefully so he doesn’t get hurt and it doesn’t make you a bad boyfriend that you care enough about him to want to wait until this can be done right, if anything that makes you a great boyfriend….just...you know how he gets….hates to be reminded of how small he is or how he isn’t as strong as us….you know how that is.”

Steve sniffles, nodding, “I do.”

Bucky kisses the top of his head, rubbing his nose slightly in the blonde locks of hair lovingly. “So what we are going to do is give him his space right now, let him calm down, then when he’s ready to talk about it, we’ll all sit down and discuss how to go about this, because I would love to try it….would you?”

“Yes of course.” Steve whispers, wiping his cheeks.

“Then that’s the plan ok?” Bucky offers, still petting over his hair.

“Since when did you get so smart and plan everything out? That’s my job.” Steve finally leans back enough to look at Bucky with red rimmed eyes, smile small, but there all the same.

“Psh you have never been smart punk.” Bucky throws back at him, hiding his face when Steve wacks him with a pillow, “Hey!”   
___________________________

When Grant finally exits the bathroom, his eyes are red and puffy, but any anger he had is now gone and he looks calmer at least, still they hate seeing him upset in anyway, so they invite him back into bed with open arms. He crawls in between them, first kissing Bucky and then Steve. “I’m sorry…” He finally whispers, mindlessly playing with Steve’s chest hairs.

“No sorries are needed baby, I just don’t want to hurt you by rushing this kind of thing ok? If you still want to try it, then let’s discuss it and then once we have a plan in place we’ll get started, how about that?” Steve whispers into his hair, eyes locked with Bucky’s while he speaks, who nods along with his words.

“Sounds like a plan.” Grant says out around a yawn.

“After a nap.” Bucky throws in a moment later, tired himself.

Steve yawns almost on cue agreeing, “Nap first.”


	8. All Together

“You ready baby?” Bucky whispers next to his boys ear.

Grant nods, face and body already flushed, cock hard and leaking precome down onto himself and Bucky, “I’m ready….please i’m ready.”

They’ve been at this awhile now. Bucky slowly worked him open first with his cock, not moving to much just staying buried in their boy as Steve slowly crawled behind Grant and started working in a finger along with his cock. Grant hadn’t been able to stay quiet very long, much to the enjoyment of the older men.

Bucky makes sure to keep a good grip on Grant’s hips in his lap as Steve slowly starts working him open more and more. Grant’s whines and whimpers are wonderful to listen too, and the way his eyes keep glazing over in pleasure, Bucky can’t get enough.

When Steve has 3 of his fingers in along with Bucky’s cock, he isn’t sure how much more he can take himself, Grant feels so hot and tight around him and then add those wonderful fingers.

“Grant, talk to us baby, how you doing?” Steve ask sensing his boy is ready, but wanting to make sure first, only once Grant gives the go ahead will Steve even think of going forward anymore. Judging by Bucky’s poor face, his best guy can’t wait much longer and Steve himself is dying to be inside their boy already.

“Yes…...yes please...i’m ready Steve.” Grant moans out, more than ready.

Knowing Bucky can take his weight in his lap, he settles in behind Grant, lubing up his own cock, the feel of something finally touching him there making him groan roughly. He steadys his hand and slowly starts to slide into their best boy, the heat….the tightness….he’s never going to last this way, add in the feeling of Bucky’s cock against his own…..fuck it was a intense feeling.

Bucky’s gasp mixes in with Grant’s as Steve keeps sliding in inch by inch, by the time he has bottomed out and is flush with Grant’s body, he knows this is going to be over way to fast, it just feels to good, something Bucky agrees with a second later, “Fucking...hell baby…..Stevie….i’m not going to make it long….this feels….so fucking good...fuck.” 

Everyone them moans nearly brokenly when Steve does a small thrust in and out followed by Bucky doing the same. It’s like nothing either of the older men have ever felt….and Grant, he’s a wreck. Endlessly whining high in his throat, tears of pleasure running down his face, the wetness clinging to his lashes adding to his big doe eyed look right now.

Bucky can’t take it, he leans forward and captures his boys lips in his own, eating up his moans as Steve keeps thrusting slowly. When they break for air, Steve’s fingers are on Grant’s chin turning his head so Steve can devour his lips. Bucky leans back licking his lips watching them get lost in their kiss. He’s never seen anything more beautiful.  
Both with their pale skin and blonde hair looking oh so soft and touchable. The sounds they keep making, Bucky doesn’t want to ruin the mood by crying at how over the fucking moon in love he is with these two, but boy it’s a hard thing not to let the tears flow. Instead he gives a few tiny thrust himself, watching Steve’s face as he breaks from the kiss, how he bites his lower lip hard enough to bleed as his eyes look to Bucky’s.

Nearly growling Bucky leans forward and kisses Steve with brutal passion as they both move inside their boy. Grant for his part just goes along for the ride as he clings to Bucky with one hand and clings to the back of Steve’s neck with his other hand.

When Grant comes a few minutes later he can’t stop saying both their names over and over again as his tight heat clenches around the older mens cock’s. They can’t take it, they come dam near at the same time each lost in their own orgasm, the most intense one they have ever had.  
______________________________  
A FEW DAYS LATER

“Think you’ll regret retiring?” Grant’s voice is soft as he relaxes back in Steve’s arms on the couch, lazyly picking at the blanket on them as they watch the sunset over the skyline outside through the big apartment window.

Steve’s arms tighten around Grant’s middle as he presses tiny kisses over his hair, “Nope.”

His answer is so short and simple Grant would almost wonder if Steve’s lying, but he can hear it in his voice, how sure he is and how much he wants the retirement. Still….

“Is this because of what I remembered and told you?”

“No baby….while that was upsetting to learn, it isn’t the reason. Back then….I wanted to fight..to serve my country and do no less than what others were doing….but….my fight is over now….the world will always need help, but...that’s why Sam has the shield now. I don’t want it anymore….sure i’ll always be known as captain america, but I was Steve Rogers first...and that’s who I want to be again.”

The answer finally lets Grant relax back against his boyfriend as they wait for Bucky to get back with the chinese food.

“Ok.” Grant whispers, eyes closing as Steve starts to run his fingers through his hair in a relaxing manner.


	9. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon on tumblr asked for grant having a nightmare

They had him...how had they got him? All he could do was struggle and scream for help as they took him deeper and deeper underground. Where was Steve and Bucky? Did they get captured too? It made Grant struggle that much more, but it was useless, he was in iron grips.  
_________________________________

The hours? Days? Weeks?...it was all blending together. The pain was all blending together, he wanted Bucky…..he wanted Steve...what was happening to them, were they ok? He screamed and cried out for them until he lost his voice. He thrashes in his bindings until he tired himself out and cries himself to sleep.  
____________________________

He just wanted it to end…...he was tired of all the needles….he was tired of the water pouring over his face and nearly drowning him…..he was mostly tired of how they kept taking him to the point of near death just to bring him back….he wanted to fight and scream and rip them to shreds….all he could do was take it. He had never felt so small.  
_______________________________

“Baby...baby wake up it’s ok.” Bucky says somewhat urgently, folding his arms around his boy in bed as he flails in his sleep.

Keeping his arms pinned to his sides as not to hurt himself, they keep trying to wake their boy up...he’s so lost in his nightmare nothing seems to be working though.

“Grant….sweetheart you're not there anymore...wherever you are...you're not there..come back to us.” Steve tries, placing one of his hands on Grant’s head to sooth his hair back from his face as his other hand lays gently over his chest.

Grant whimpers and cries in his sleep so freely and so raw and open, it tears their hearts up something fierce watching it happen.

“Doll…..baby boy come back to us….your safe now honey your safe….please baby.” Bucky tries again, keeping his voice low and soothing.

“Please…...what have you done...with them?….please….don’t hurt them…” Grant sobs out still within his nightmare.

Steve closes his eyes hearing the pain in his boys voice, when he opens his eyes again, there filled with unshed tears. He leans down close to Grants ear, “Baby were right here and safe...wake up baby come back to us.” He whispers.

Bucky’s tears slip free down his cheeks as he whispers in Grants other ear, “Baby boy come back to us, we love you.”

With a small whimper Grant starts to settle, his struggles quiet down, and his chest stops heaving so strongly. It’s only once he opens his baby blue eyes and looks up at them both that he finally realizes he was having a nightmare, but the feelings from the thing are still so strongly felt down to the core of him that he burst into tears upon seeing both men alive and ok.

“Baby it’s ok, your ok...shhhhh.” Bucky whispers, getting overwhelmed himself.

He stops pinning his boy down, but instead hugs him close as Steve does the same from the other side, offering silent comfort, his own tears silently slipping down into his beard as he starts to whisper soft comforting words into the back of Grants neck.


	10. The Rings

“Where are we going?” Grant ask for the 3rd time looking out the suv’s windows seeing nothing, but coastline for miles. It’s calming...but he’s so very curious. 

“You’ll see baby.” Steve sing songs smiling carefree as Bucky sits in the passenger seat smiling out the window, letting the wind blow his messy hair around.  
________________________________

By the time they get to where they're going, the sun is starting to cast beautiful golds and purples in the sky as both men lead him out to a secluded area on the beach, each of them holding one of his hands. He doesn’t ask what’s going on, clearly this is something special so he just goes with it. His excitement builds as he gets closer and closer to what looks like white rose petals mixed in with yellow ones in a little pool of seawater. 

Large rocks block enough of the sun so he can see more clearly and see he does…..more rose petals laying all over the sand around the area….it’s so beautiful and romantic, he gets misty eyed at how happy he feels….but it’s nothing when both men still holding his hands turn enough to kneel down on one knee in front of him and each offer a ring….one a silver band and one a gold band, little blue stones in one and little rubies in the other.

There beautiful and Grant cries harder, biting his bottom lip looking from the rings to his men...watching their faces….the sheer love and joy found there and in their eyes….it’s just so much LOVE and Grant doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve this, but he doesn’t even let them say anything he just leaps at them, throwing his arms around both of their necks and cries tears of joy saying over and over again, “Yes, yes, yes!”

Bucky and Steve laugh hugging him back, offering kisses to his cheeks, sandwiching him inbetween them as they get lost in each other for a moment. Grant finally pulls back looking at Steve, then Bucky, heart so full of love and devotion, so much fondness and care.

Steve slides the gold band on his ring finger, before Bucky slides the ring he got him on his ring finger fitting perfectly next to the one Steve just slid on. They sparkle in the setting sun.

“While we may not be able to officially get married, we can be married in our hearts.” Steve starts. Of course it’s cheesy and perfect.

“And if you want, Thor can marry us, since apprentlently on Asgard that’s a thing, but whatever you want baby, we want to spend the rest of our lives with you.” Bucky add’s on.

“We love you so much sweetheart.” Steve says getting choked up himself.

“If you cry i’m gonna cry…” Bucky says voice getting watery.

Grant laughs, so full of light and happier then he has ever been, he hugs both his HUSBANDS again and the feeling of their arms wrapping around him so snuggly feels like home.


	11. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys asked for it, so here ya go :D

“I don’t know about this Loki.” Grant trailed off. While he wasn’t sure what the god of mischief was up to, he was still in awe he was in FUCKING ASGARD of all places for his wedding. Tomorrow couldn’t come quick enough though, Grant wanted to marry his super soldiers already…...he was so so ready.

While Steve and Bucky were taken on a tour by Thor, Loki said he would take Grant on a tour, something at first both his super soldiers were nervous about for reasons Grant didn’t know, but Thor promised it was fine, so now here they are….somewhere. Grant didn’t care where it was, it was beautiful...it was beautiful everywhere they went today.

“Do not worry young one, I know what i’m doing.” Loki spoke so calmly like there was nothing wrong with them pulling a prank….in the palace no less.

“You do know i’m 22 right? I’m not a child.” Grant said not for the first time today, not wanting to be rude, but…..

“And i’m over 1,500 years old, so that makes you the young one here not I.” Loki smiles down at him like Grant already knew his age.

“Ok that’s….” Grant trails off, can’t really call Loki old, that would be so rude.

“Old? Oh yes i’m quite aware, but here it makes me the young one, not old...time is much different here than on earth.” Loki says softly entering a garden, Grant following close behind.

“So for this to work i’m going to need you to pretend your hurt.” Loki ask not a moment later starting to look excited.

Grant just looks worried, “I don’t know….”

“Oh come on now, where's your sense of adventure young Grant?” Loki pats his back in his excitement, clearing not worried about Grant being worried about this idea.

“I’m just not keen on causing people to worry is all.” Grant fires back.

“It’s been ages since I pranked dear brother and for that to work….I need your help.” Loki tries to go for the puppy dog eye look.

Grant crosses his arms over his chest and cocks an eyebrow, “I don’t think so.”

“They didn’t tell me you had no sense of humor….fine.” Loki acts put out by the whole thing, but Grant isn’t budging. Pranks are all good and fine, but not one that will cause unnecessary worry. It’s just something he personally feels he can’t do…..not after everything he’s been through.

“I have my reasons, i’m sorry.” Grant tries instead, tone gentle, but firm.

Loki studies him a moment, frown on his face and Grant suddenly has the feeling of being so so small, before the god is smiling easily and patting his back gently, “No worries young Grant, this is your wedding eve and should be enjoyable, besides….I think I have another prank in mind that will work great.”  
__________________________________

The prank is indeed funny as hell, Grant watches from the sidelines as later in the night once he’s back with his super soldiers, Loki turns himself into a spider and drops down on Thor's face. The poor god of thunder refuses to admit he screamed like a little girl. Once Loki turns back into himself though….Thor gives chase after him out of the great hall to laughter behind them.

The feast they throw them is unlike anything they have ever seen and Grant is slightly overwhelmed by the whole thing, making sure to stay close to Steve and Bucky. The feast goes on all night long, by the time it’s light again outside, there’s no time to sleep, it’s nearly time for their wedding.

He gets dressed in a room set aside for him, they had thought about suits for this, but that felt a bit to much, they wanted something simple and casual. They had of course been given plenty of Asgardian choices to pick from and while they were beautiful, Grant and his super soldiers had agreed to go with the same theme, maybe it looked more suited to for a beach wedding, but it was light, airy and still pretty.  
____________________________

Thor true to his word kept the ceremony small and just to a handful of people, just Thor's family. The spot…..that beautiful rainbow bridge they walked across when they first came here yesterday. Thor also true to his word kept it short and sweet, in five minutes it was over and done and he was kissing his super soldiers for the first time as his husbands.


	12. Honeymoon/Ice

“Bucky...I...can’t take much more.” Grant whined softly, hands fisted in the sheets tightly, everytime Bucky’s tongue would do that dam trick he loved so much it brought him closer and closer to his third orgasm of the night, and every time Steve would trust into Bucky’s tight hole, it would make Bucky’s tongue in his fluttering hole go deeper.

Grant hadn’t even been aware he could have this many orgasms in one night until now. The cold air blowing in from the cracked window felt heavenly on his heated skin. Honeymooning in the french alps had been the perfect idea, away from everything and everyone. Teleporting down from Asgard right to the hotel had been a insanely fun trip and he left that place having made a friend with Loki and Thor.

Bucky brings him back to himself as he shoves two of his metal fingers in carefully next to his tounge and Grant is done for after that, with no one around, his scream in pleasure is only heard by his husbands and boy is his voice wreaked by now. He hears duel punched out sounding groans as he rides out his orgasm, he knows what his cries of pleasure do to them, his sounds alone have gotten them to come before all untouched.

Bucky pulls away from his fluttering hole as Grant sinks down into the bed like a happy content noodle as Steve manhandles Bucky next to him in bed and starts REALLY pounding into him, now it’s Bucky’s turn to start shouting in pleasure, english and russian words mixing together as he hangs onto the headboard with his hands above his head, his thighs resting in the crooks of Steve’s arms. Steve is a fucking powerhouse when he fucks Bucky and all the brunette can do is take it.

When his orgasm hits him it’s untouched and he makes a mess of his chest and Steve’s, but no one cares. They like to be messy in the bedroom. Steve manhandles Bucky yet AGAIN and flips him to his hands and knees before sliding back in and jackhammering into him a few more times, his orgasm washes over him so strongly he nearly collapses onto Bucky in the process, only sound he makes is their names on his lips over and over again.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Ahhhh what the hell babe.” Grant yells. The shock of the ice cold snowball at the back of his head already making him shiver, the smile on his face doesn’t fade though. He just starts making his own snowball.

Steve comes to his aid and gets one right in Bucky’s face as Grant sneaks up and shoves one down his jacket. He runs away laughing at the playful roar he gets for it. Still laughing he starts to build up another snow ball and throw it when he turns around to see his husbands having there own snowball battle that borderlines on a fun tussel instead.

He backs up ready to throw the snowball and instead loses his balance and falls backwards on his butt, he starts to get up when he hears cracking under him and it barely registers that he hears his name being yelled in a panic and that he is in fact on ice before he’s falling through it….and he sends up a small thank you to the heavens that his tiptoes can touch the bottom. His hands grip the ice around him or try too, but it’s hard and it’s cold as fuck now. The cold around his body is making it hard to breath, but not a minute later strong arms are outstretched towards him, they lock onto his wrist and haul him up and out of the water.

“I got him Bucky pull us back.” Steve turns his head yelling behind him as he holds Grant to him the best he can in this position.

By the time there off the ice and Steve is cradling him bridal style his shiving is hard and his teeth shatter something fierce. Thankfully the cabin is right there next to the frozen over lake and both older men are a blur of concerned and worried mother hens. Grant just goes with it, too tired to care, his eyelids get heavy.

A few taps to his cheek by metal fingers wake him right back up, “Uh uh baby stay awake until we get you all warm and toasty again.” Bucky says pulling the last of his wet clothes off and replacing it with a heated blanket.

Both men keep him planted by the fire and piled under all the blankets they have. Grant was only in the water no more then three minutes, so he’s already starting to feel a tad warmer, but that doesn’t stop Steve from heating up hot tea and hot cocoa and making nice hot oatmeal either. Bucky for his part stays by his side and rubs over his back and arms, legs, keeping the circulation going. 

“I’m….ok..” Grant gets out teeth mostly not chattering now.

“You’ll be ok when you get something hot in ya doll and your teeth stop chattering so much.” Bucky replies lowly finally moving behind him in front of the fire and wrapping around him from behind, hugging him close and still rubbing over his arms.

“Fuck...you gave us such a scare Grant.” Bucky mumbles resting his chin on the top of Grants head.

The younger man can hear the fear there and he frowns feeling bad. “I’m...sorry.”

Bucky scoffs, “None of that baby none of that...we didn’t know the damn thing was so close or we would have kept a eye out better for it...should have known better.”

Steve finally comes back with a tray full of everything he’s been making in the kitchen. Grants hands still shake to much so Steve just takes a spoonful of oatmeal and offers to feed it to Grant instead. He frowns at the spoon, “I’m...not..a...baby.”

Steve looks conflicted for about 2 seconds, before smiling softly, if not still worried as hell. “I know your not and I used to hate when Bucky did this for me, but….sometimes we need help and it’s ok, it doesn’t make you weak, just means you need a helping hand...please sweetheart.”

Grant has and always will be unable to fight against the puppy dog eyes that Steve gives him and he sighs burrowing more under the blankets, Bucky still wrapped around him. “Alright.”

He lets Steve feed him and ok...it’s isn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Steve looks one hundred percent in his element when he is taking care of him or Bucky and he knows at Steve’s core he is a protector and just wants to protect and care for what is his so...he lets Steve feed him his really yummy oatmeal and Bucky continues to share his body heat, warming him up again in no time.


	13. Grants Thoughts

Soldiers dealt with ptsd. Steve knew this, Bucky knew this. Somedays Bucky had it much worse than Steve ever would. All Grant and Steve could do was help him through it to the best of their abilities as they all did for each other. While Grant didn’t have it as bad as they sometimes did, his nightmares had always been a constant friend in a way, and not the kind he wanted either.

Bucky had long ago found ways to help while he slept, and slowly over time Steve had learned ways that worked as well. Sometimes….like the last time he had a nightmare it took both of his super soldiers to wake him up from it. He still got embarrassed thinking about it….how he sobbed after waking up. He hated when his nightmares got that bad, they thankfully didn’t happen often, but boy when they did….yikes.

At least none of them were alone in this and that’s what mattered. Still...he feels it this morning, both of the older men had gotten up before him with sneaky smiles on their faces as they got dressed earlier before leaving him alone to sleep for a few more hours. He could feel kisses pressed to his head as he had started to fall back to sleep and then….well….nightmares don’t always pick the best times.

The difference this time was he woke up screaming and….alone….the men still out clearly….and he had panicked. He still doesn’t remember most of his life before Bucky saved him all those years ago so he has no idea if this was something he dealt with alone or if he even had nightmares before but….waking up alone….it was the worst way to start his day and he was still feeling it 30 minutes later.

He felt tired as shit, his eyes were a tad bloodshot and he really needed to take a shower and get his mind back on track already. The shower does help, but only enough to make him stop shivering. The steam flows out of the bathroom once he opens the door and goes to get dressed, seeing as the men are still out, he just puts on his plaid sleep pants, they ride alittle low on his hips, but it doesn’t matter when he’s at home relaxing.

He keeps fighting the urge to text one of them….he wanted to do it when he first woke up and was freaking out but….he felt bad about it and ended up just tossing his phone on the bed and rode it out by himself. He groans as he sits down on the couch…..he has no idea what their up to or how long they will be gone.

This....actually rarely happens. Either because they just always love being in each others orbit or because they always just feel safer staying near him...something he knows they can’t help, not really. The mother henning was just built into them. He liked to think it was both, they loved each other, they were freaking married now, but it didn’t stop their worrying, their fear he knew they held that someone would come for him.

Should Grant be worried? Maybe, was he worried? Not really, he kind of had the best protection he felt and besides the last few weeks following their honeymoon they had started teaching him self defense, he was getting dam good at it too thank you very much. Made him feel bigger then himself and not so small which….boy was that a whole other ballpark. What Bucky and him had was different then what him and Steve had and he loved those little differences. Bucky was such a wonderful provider and protector of them all. Steve still had the habit of trying to be the protector of all if even that meant helping someone cross the street. Not that it was a bad thing, far from it, he loved that about Steve, he had the biggest heart and that wasn’t to say Bucky didn’t have a big heart himself it was just...different and wonderful.

With Bucky he never felt small, he felt tall and mighty even, Bucky made him feel like he could do anything. Steve did that as well but….with Steve it had started to become a thing he liked...how Steve would make him feel small and not in the bad way at all.

Grant had finally crossed that line and called Steve daddy once in bed to see what reaction he would get...it had been a pretty great one honestly. Bucky had watched next to them as Steve just….melted and scooped him up in his arms and held him so tightly, just enough to where Grant could just feel how much he was safe in those big arms, so protected. He felt small and he...found like that? He loved it, he found he could just surrender to it and let go and Steve would take care of him.

Not to say Bucky didn’t take care of him because god did he ever, but again it was just different, but still just as wonderful, always had been. From the moment Bucky saved him, he had been kind, caring and all encompassing, only wanting to help and love him. Bucky’s protection always, even now took on the edge Steve’s never would. Bucky would murder those that wronged them without a second thought. Steve would hurt, but rarely kill.

Two sides of coin that was for Grant and Grant only it seemed. And boy….calling Steve daddy outside the bedroom? Grant had a good feeling this was how he was always going to turn him into goo now. Steve always melted at the term, wanting to love and care for him. He wonders if not for the first time if it should be weird given he’s...a clone of the man, but it’s never talked about and frankly he’s thankful for that.

Still as he lays out over the couch waiting for them to get back….he misses them this morning. His thoughts drift back to his concerns about Bucky. He was afraid with him and Steve being so close HE would end up being the one to feel left out. They always make sure to make a great effort of that not happening if it can be helped, after all none of them were perfect, shit happens sometimes, but Bucky had assured them both just yesterday he wasn’t feeling left out, but if it ever became a issue he would tell them, simple as that.

Come to think of it he had been pretty cute watching him and Steve in bed that first night he called Steve daddy, he had watched with that fond look on his face and his eyes had been nothing but loving watching his two loves become so close.

Still Grant wanted to find something to call Bucky….something like what he did with Steve but once again different hmmmm, it would have to be something he would need to think on more. He sighs deeply about to say fuck it and call them when the front door opens and both his husbands come in, smiling sweetly at him, like he’s the best thing they have ever seen.


	14. Happy Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very nsfw so if that isn't your jam look away now.

With a long suffering sigh Grant tries on yet ANOTHER set of panties. He didn’t know it was going to be this hard finding a pair he thought would look good on him and besides that it was going to be a fun sexy gift to his two husbands so they had to be extra amazing. It had been hard enough to come here alone, not that they wanted to control him, far from it. They just worried so strongly and Grant had learned long ago it came from a place of pure love so he learned to deal with it and if it ever was a tad to much he told them so and they always backed off. With a small smile on his face Grant continues the hunt for the perfect pair.  
______________________________

When he finally finds the pair, their pink for one, a color he wasn’t sure he would like. He didn’t want to look to girly or was afraid he would anyway, but the way they hug his ass and cock so well...just enough lace to not be over the top, and he liked how the front was mostly sheer, while the back wasn’t. It was cute and sexy and just what he wanted.  
_____________________________

When the night finally arrives, he pulls the panties on in the bathroom, smiling when he hides them in his skinny black jeans. He goes for a blue v neck long sleeved shirt knowing it was greatly liked by both Steve and Bucky. The way they could peek at just a tiny bit of his chest and his blonde chest hairs and if he was feeling hot at all how he would lift the shirt to air himself out and how they could see even more.

Oh Grant knew by now how to play the sexy game, it wasn't a easy road to get here, in those early days with Bucky...the soldier back then...oh how he had struggled to show that man how beautiful he was and then later Steve….with all the worrying Grant had done over...what he was...only to see Steve struggle himself with his image….it was humbling in a way. He had shown both of them how beautiful they were and in turn they had showed him how beautiful he was and now….now he was ready to blow their minds.  
_________________________________

The evening had been dam near perfect, the food was some of the best he had ever had….outside of what his husbands made of course. The weather matching along with the food, dam near perfect. Simple and romantic. Steve and Bucky looked so so handsome in what they choose to wear. Steve’s simple tan khakis and red polo shirt was lovely and Bucky’s darker look of deep blue jeans and black Henley shirt….it was enough to make Grants mouth water.

He had felt their eyes on him all evening when they weren’t on each other and Grant….loved watching those moments when they would look at each other and just….get lost in each others eyes before kissing each other so deeply….Grant was just grateful to be apart of this.  
____________________________

Grants nerves flare up once they get back home, but only just alittle. He’s never given a strip tease before, but boy does he want too. When he tells them to sit on the couch, they do with raised eyebrows, but comply, eyes taking on a hungry look when Grant has his phone play something sexy to strip too. His shirts goes first, taking it off oh so slowly, before tossing it at Steve who catches it without even taking his eyes off of Grant. Then gets his fingers on his zipper and starts slowly pulling it down, swaying his hips back and forth. He bites his bottom lip as he shimmies out of his pants and throws them at Bucky who catches them with dark lust filled eyes.

Once their eyes land on the panties however, all bets are off now. The way they look at him, like sharks ready to pounce on their prey, it’s enough to make Grant smirk even more knowing that they very much like what they see.

“Baby…” Steve trails off, voice breathing out the word partly in a whisper and partly in a growl.

“Dam doll look at you….” Bucky follows up right after him, sounding like he’s about 2 seconds away from tackling him to the ground and ravishing him. 

Grant shivers wanting their hands on him already. He sways his body closer and closer to them until he stands in front of both of them. “Like what you see?”

His hands caress his chest and stomach as he looks at them from under his eyelashes, “Do you wanna touch me?” 

Getting duel nods makes him moan softly, “Then touch me…” He breathes out.  
________________________________

From there it’s a blur of hands, lips and bodies as he’s pulled into Bucky’s lap, and getting the one of the deepest kisses he has ever got from the man as Steve places kisses up his spine until he gets to his neck then proceeds to suck a bruise on the soft skin there.

It takes nearly no time at all to be putty in their hands and it’s around this time that Bucky man handles him around so his back is to the brunettes front and then Steve is front of them sitting on the coffee table looking all the world like the world's hungriest lion, watching them both intensely.

Steve’s big hands caress over the soft pink panties before slowly pulling them down and off his body leaving Grant fully naked with them still fully clothed. The sight alone makes Grant groan from how sexy it is.

“Not that we don’t love how those look on you love, but….there’s something else we want even more.” Steve’s voice washes over him as his hands slide up his thighs before grabbing his wrist and placing them down over Bucky’s thighs who bracket his own. 

Grant watches silently as Steve keeps his wrist pinned right where he wants them as Bucky’s hands sneaks around and cups his harding cock with ease. It has Grant gasping and leaning up into the touch. Bucky just laughs darkly, his metal hand moving over Grants chest before flicking a nipple in a teasing gesture. Their boy bites his bottom lip hard moaning more, all the while Steve just keeps watching him steadily, eyes never wavering and it just drives up Grants body temperature even more….to be looked at in such a way.

“Such a good boy for us.” Steve starts to speak and oh god Grant is so doomed now.

“So good baby doll.” Bucky whispers in his ear as his hand around his cock starts a slow rhythm, metal hand moving to cup his balls.

Grant would feel embarrassed he was already becoming a mess if it all didn’t feel so good. All he can do is sit and take it and god does he want it and more. His arms flex under Steve’s wrist every time Bucky hits a good spot with his thumb over the head of his cock and with it fully hard now he starts leaking pre come over Bucky’s hand just making it that much more slick.

“Look at you baby already making such a mess for us...such a good boy.” Steve’s voice is nearing the one he has come to REALLY love and it’s doing all kinds of things to him.

Grant just whines, tipping his head back so it rest on Bucky's shoulder, his toes curling on and off.

“That’s right sweetheart….just feel it….feel his hand around your pretty cock...so pretty and pink...leaking just for us.” Steve keeps at it and Grant….just whines even more.

“D...daddy.” He finally breaths out falling into that soft needy place effortlessly, just wanting to feel good and knowing they will give it to him.

“Yes baby..daddy’s here...were going to take such good care of you baby boy.” Steve words are said against his lips before he gives a soul binding kiss that leaves Grant breathless once he pulls back, never once removing his hands from his pinned wrist.

Bucky’s voice washes over him next right after Steve’s, “ Your so good baby doll...so good for us...so beautiful.”

Grant whines softly, “S...sir.”

“Yes baby doll yes….you going to be a good boy and come for us?”

Grant gasp as Bucky suddenly picks up his pace around his cock, starting to jerk him off with one goal in mind. “Yes..sir...yes daddy...please...I want it.” Grant pleads arching up into Bucky’s hand, weakly struggling against Steve’s hands around his wrist, he doesn’t want to escape, he just can’t believe how good it always feels like this and he can’t stay still.

When Steve leans down and engulfs Grant cock all in one go deep throating him, Grant’s eyes pop open going wide as he nearly screams, orgasm sweeping over him in tidal waves. He thinks he hears Bucky speaking softly to him during it, but honestly..he’s lost in a sea of bliss.


	15. More Memories

Steve always went for a run at the ass crack of dawn, almost like clock work. Bucky and Grant on the other hand were more than happy to stay asleep in bed under the many blankets and cuddle the morning away. Such as it was this morning about a year after they got married, things were still wonderful and just how they should be.

Some days they had little fights, some days one or more of them would have nightmare or a few other things that would pop up every now and then, but no one was perfect and each and every time they always came through to the other side stronger for it and they always got through whatever it was, no matter how small or big. Communication was a big role in that.

Out of the three of them Grant was the easiest when it came to sharing his feelings followed by Bucky and finally Steve. Poor Steve still had such a hard time, sometimes it was like pulling teeth, but he was much better at it now then when they all first got together.

Baby steps and one day at a time is how they did it now and it worked just perfect for them.  
___________________________

Steve was out on one of his early morning runs and as per normal Grant was bundled up with Bucky under all the mountains of blankets. Grant however could not get warm, no matter how much he snuggled into Bucky’s super warm body.

The dream...he had been so cold in the dream….snow blasting against his face….Bucky breaks him out his thoughts as his arms tighten more around him.

“You still cold baby?” The brunettes voice sounding deeper with Grants ear pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat...his breathing, “Yeah.”

“We could take a hot bath if you want.”

Grant tightens his arms around Bucky, “Na don’t wanna move, your my pillow.”

He listens to the older man laugh and it finally gets Grant to relax more and start warming up.  
___________________________

A few days later find Grant in the shower as the two men sleep in bed still. The water is just barely lukewarm now as he keeps his head bowed against the shower tiles, hugging his middle, eyes closed tightly. He can’t stop replaying the scene over and over again in his head.

The fucking snow in his dream is just so cold, how it blast him in the face like he’s moving on something super fast...his hand is always outstretched for someone, but he isn’t sure who, but….that’s not the scene that has him so upset this morning...for all the communication they did...Grant was such a coward when it came to sharing memories he would remember...mostly because….he didn’t wanna hurt them anymore then they had already been.

Everytime he brought up a new memory, they always got those looks on their faces and Grant hated those looks. And knowing he was the cause of it? But at the same time he felt bad for not saying anything and it just went around and around in his head some days until he almost got dizzy with it. Such was one of those mornings. He felt it best to hide away in the shower until he got over the worst of the shaking, but now he just felt like a heel for not saying anything.

Some days he really hated himself and he wondered if that was something he got from Steve.  
__________________________

“Baby is everything ok? We’ve noticed you're not sleeping as well lately.” Steve ask a few days later, no doubt noticing the dark circles under his eyes. His memories keep showing him the same thing over and over again until he feels sick with it.

It’s on the tip of his tongue to lie like he has all week but, he’s so tired of doing that. “No.”

Steve shifts from the couch to the loveseat, snuggling in next to Grant. Grant snuggles right back, wrapping his arms around the blonde as his head rest on his chest. He feels one of those big hands card through his hair and he relaxes minute by minute as the other hand rest on his back, rubbing soothing circles up and down over his t-shirt.

Bucky keeps himself busy with cooking in the kitchen, but Grant can tell he is fully listening to them both, with the kitchen open like it is, it makes for hearing people in the living room very easy.

Grant doesn’t even wait for Steve to try and start the conversation, he jumps into it full force and braces himself for the looks they will most likely sport once he is done.

“I’ve been having the same nightmare over and over again this last week, but really it’s not a nightmare, it’s a memory I just know it is and it’s just been keeping me awake most nights….are you sure you want to hear this...you always look so sad when I tell you these types of things.”

Steve takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, eyes glancing to Bucky’s who leans against the kitchen island watching them intently, arms crossed over his chest, ankles crossed, trying to look relaxed and calm. It’s true, normally when Grant shares a memory they are not pleasant details, but he had thought they had been doing a better job at keeping the worry and sadness from showing on their faces...clearly not.

“We always want to hear them if your willing to share, they may make us sad at times sweetheart, but we want to hear them all the same, that’s part of what being together is about, being there for the other when they need you and that’s never going to change.” Steve says all this while looking at Bucky still, who offers a small smile of agreement that Grant catches once he looks at him.

“But if it hurts you to hear....” Grant starts until Bucky finally says something.

“Baby were big boys we can handle it I promise, nothing can hurt us anymore then what we have already gone through, I swear we want to hear baby.” Bucky’s voice is far more calm then he feels honestly, but like hell if he was going to ever going to turn his love away.

“They used to use me as a bargaining chip against you, I have no idea when, but i’ve just been seeing random scenes of them holding me in a cage forcing you to do things...I think… your programming was messing up or something, I don’t know...I just know the way your face looked...scared...confused...I remember hating that look on your face.”

Grants takes a deep breath, refusing to open his eyes now.

“The other memory is odd….i’m on something moving fast…..a train I think?....there’s snow and wind in my face and i’m reaching out for someone, but I never see who it is….but I remember feeling such deep sadness like I just lost someone...it’s like I can’t breathe...but I don’t feel right...it doesn’t really feel like me...but yet it does at the same time I don’t understand it.”

Grant finally takes a deep breath finishing, already knowing the faces he will open his eyes too.

He can feel Steve’s arms tighten around him as hear his heart beating faster, so he opens his eyes and….Bucky’s eyes are wide and he looks on the verge of tears, but keeps swallowing them back, looking at Steve like they are having a silent conversation between them. Grant leans away enough to get a good look at Steve and...he looks much the same.

Grant looks between them ready to ask what’s wrong before Bucky breaks the silence first.

“That sounds alot like when I fell from the train.” He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Grant looks to Steve with wide eyes. The blonde smiles a sad thing at him, “When I lost Bucky he fell from a train, I tried so hard to save him, but I just couldn’t reach far enough and...he fell.” Steve’s voice goes from sad to rough as he tries his hardest not to cry.

Neither of the older men have ever told him that story saying it was to painful, but well...here they were and it was all Grants fault.

“I’m so sorry I said anything.” Grant looks to be about 2 seconds away from balling his eyes out now, bowing his head in shame.

He gets duel exclamations from both men, but he barely hears it over his sobbing feeling like the worst kind of person right now. Steve manhandles him enough into his lap so he can hug him good and proper as Grant feels Bucky move in from behind wrapping his arms inbetween his and Steve’s body so Grant is very firmly in the middle of the group hug.

“It’s alright sweetheart, it’s alright.” Both men coo at him, not wanting him to feel it’s his fault for the tears and sadness, but that will come later, right now, they just hug him and tell him how much they love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It stands to reason that Grant would get a few of Steve's memories right?


	16. The Closer I Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant finally gets the closer with Hydra he needs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one big angsty chapter, the ending of it is happier, but this is a hydra kidnapping Grant chapter simple as that, it's gonna be sad, it's gonna be upsetting, but I felt this needed to happen so Grant can get closer in a way, Bucky too. So if this is something that will be to hard to read look away now, there will be no more angsty chapters like this after this one. :)
> 
> After this it's gonna be fluff and growing closer to one another and all that good stuff, maybe getting some dogs, just good things. They may have nightmares sometimes or Bucky has bad days with his arm, but all in all, happy for them all :D

One fine day Bucky decided they needed a bigger place. The place was big enough kind of, but when it was just him and Grant it had fit more, but with Steve in theirs life now and married…..they wanted a bit more space, they wanted to have at least a yard of some kind, some space to move and grow, so a new place it was. Once they all agreed, it was time to start looking.  
______________________

Looking for a house started off as kind of a nightmare….they couldn’t agree on a place and then once they did, they couldn’t agree on the size of the house and on and on things kept popping up until Grant was ready to call it a day...or pull his curly blonde hair out whichever came first.  
_____________________

“Ok that’s it, i’m calling a coffee break and not one word against it or so help me god I will slap the ever living shit out of you both.” Grant says with fake sweetness as he sticks his feet in his high tops.

The older men stop their bickering to look at Grant with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. For once they smartly say nothing and just nod. With a wave Grant heads out to the coffee place around the block. The weather is starting to cool down and he thinks of getting his coat, but that means going back and….he needs a few minutes to cool off.  
______________________________

Once he gets back with the three coffees, Grant feels better already. When he places the drinks on the counter plus the scones he got (the mens favorites) he gets duel hugs and kisses enough to start making him laugh after a minute. “Ok, ok I forgive you.” He giggles out, eyes shining bright.  
_______________________

Grant only knows something is wrong when he feels sleepy, not more awake after drinking his coffee, but by then it’s to late, his hazy eyes watch Steve and Bucky slump back against the couch, seemingly asleep as Grants vision finally goes as he too falls into a deep sleep.  
_____________________________

Grant is awakened by the worst pain he has ever felt, it takes a few moments for it to become clear it’s him screaming from the pain. By the time the pain stops and his eyes open as tears fall from his eyes...he knows where he is...he knows this room….it haunts his nightmares and memories.

“Welcome home 113674, or should I just call you failure number seven?” The deep voice laughs taunting him as Grant’s shocked within a inch of his life again. His screams fill the chamber.

“See, you have no purpose here, not really, but it’s not like we could just throw you away yet, a failure you may be, but for now as long as we have you, the good captain and soldier will do as we say for as long as we say, and nothing works better than hearing the screams of your loved one.”  
_____________________________

Grant doesn’t know how long he’s been in this dark cell of a room. His arms ache from hanging from the ceiling for so long, his feet are crampy because of having to try and stay on his tiptoes, his mouth aches from the bit gag shoved in it after he bit one of the goons ear off.

His body shivers from the cold of the room, his clothes long sense all taken away. He can feel bruises in places where they used the rod on him and he’s pretty sure they broke his ankle for fun, the way it hurts...it just has to be broken. He doesn’t ever remember feeling as bad as he does right now. The night of his stabbing so long ago is the closest thing he thinks.  
___________________________

Grant spent so much time struggling and thrashing in his bound up arms once he heard Bucky screaming from somewhere, his wrist are now all bloody and he keeps screaming, not from pain but from wanting them to stop hurting the brunette. Grant has never felt more useless then he does right now and he sobs.  
_______________________________

Hydra leaves him alone so long he fears they may have forgotten him and his husbands have been silent, he can only wonder what’s being done to them and it makes him fight his bounds once more while sobbing. He just wants to see Steve and Bucky again...know if their alive or not…..the thought of losing them after they finally got their chance at a life….makes him feel like his heart has been cut out.  
___________________________

The door to his cell opens one day, waking him enough to blink his eyes half open, but he lacks the strength to do much more then hang there and just….watch...even that is a chore, he lets his eyes flutter close again. He lost the strength sometime ago to keep up on his toes, so he’s been just dangling in the air from his arms….arms that went numb days ago by now.

He just listens instead….that’s something he can do without any effort. Whoever enters the room closes the door very very quietly. Before he hears their boots walk towards him, his body tenses against his will afraid of what’s to come. 

The body stands right in front of him before he feels arms go behind his head and unbuckle the gag, it’s only once it’s removed and tossed away, does the person speak so softly it’s really a whisper right next to his ear. “Grant….Grant….baby can you hear me?”

Grant think’s his minds playing tricks on him, but his eyes flutter open anyway needing to see with his own eyes, when he does….it’s Bucky..dressed head to toe in black, he has a few bruises on his face, but otherwise looks ok from what Grant can see…..he starts sobbing seeing him alive, “Bucky....”

“Shhh baby I got you….god I got you Grant….just hang on baby let me get you out of this.” Bucky whispers brokenly, the tone of his voice the only thing to indicate he’s shaken up at finding Grant like this.

Grant’s pretty sure he must of gone in and out of consciousness because the next time he blinks his eyes open, he’s wrapped in something warm, cuddled against his husbands chest protectively and Bucky is walking silently down a low lit hallway, walking slowly like he doesn’t wanna be found out.

When he feels wind whip at his body he whimpers as it blows against the many cuts on his body, “I know baby, we're almost there, Steve’s waiting for us.”  
_____________________________

The next time Grant blinks awake again, he feels himself being gently handed off to big strong arms, his whimpers this time are louder and more pain filled, the movements hurting his broken ankle and hurting ribs and back, his tears though are for seeing Steve alive. “Steve….”

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, i’m sorry, i’m sorry….” Steve bends his head down resting his forehead near his crying softly whispering the same words over and over again, ‘i’m so sorry.’  
_______________________________

Grant is very awake the next time he hears talking, he’s still in Steve’s arms and when he hears what Bucky just said he makes it known he’s awake and very on board with what Bucky just said, “Blow that place to fucking hell.” He growls out as much as he can in his state.

Bucky looks to him, his eyes and face going through so many emotions, but his small smile is grim and nasty when he nods and pushes the button that does indeed blow the Hydra base that they escaped from sky high. They watch it go up in fire and ash from their spot high up on a mountain overlooking the burning base.  
____________________________

After that Grant finally allows himself to rest for awhile, when he wakes again, he’s on a transport, Steve and Bucky passed out in chairs next to him. They already physically look all healed and Grant already doesn’t feel as bad as he did, he can only hope that….mentally….they can get through this. If being with two super soldiers has taught him anything it’s that….apart they are strong, but together? They can face anything together and come out the other side still whole and Grant knows….they will overcome this too.

________________________________________

When it came time to look for a house again, there was no fighting, it wasn't a pain in the butt, some things suddenly didn't seem as important to be fighting over anymore, and they found that house.


	17. Time To Break In The New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but smut, kinky smut ;)

“Yeah baby that’s it….right there…yeah….fuck Grant yeah baby….holy fuck yesss!” The brunette’s words come out strangled sounding, like the words were punched out of him.

Grant for his part just grins out around the brunette’s cock in his mouth before hollowing his cheeks and taking him further and farther down, once his nose touches the fine hairs above his cock he hums a soft thing. Bucky jolts at the feeling and moans again loudly, hands in his golden hair tightening slightly. “Feels so good baby boy.”

Grant whines softly at the praise as he starts deep throating the older man over and over again, and Steve…he continues to thrust into the brunette from behind with slow, but powerful deep movements, before grinding his pelvis hard against Bucky’s backside. Rubbing his prostate with every grind. His fingers digging into the skin of Bucky’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“F…fuckkk Steve….doll….shit.” Bucky whines out, getting stimulation from both ends starting to drive him higher and higher towards his third orgasm of the night.

Steve’s lips close in on his ear, growling next to it, “You feel so good sweetheart and our boy looks so sweet sucking your cock doesn’t he?”

Bucky nods frantically as he looks down at Grant who looks back up at him with big doe eyes, mouth stretched wide over his cock.

With him standing how he is, Bucky feels his legs shake, but Steve tugs him closer to his chest with a arm around his torso to steady him. All the brunette can do is grip the kitchen counter top even harder and hang on as both his husband’s take him apart alittle at a time until he is throwing his head back and screaming their names as he comes yet again.

______________________________________

It seems all they can do when they first move into their new house is have sex on EVERYTHING. Maybe it’s because of their capture a few months prior, so they feel this NEED to just have the others as close to them as can be, but boy do they break in everything.

Grant always has to end it first, he may have alittle of the serum running through his veins, but he still can’t keep up with them after round five, once he’s reached that point, he is more than happy to watch them as he catches his breath and has a dopey smile on his face.

____________________________

The thing with having such a big house is that….there is alot of places to try things out on…or under…or next to…or even suspended from. Grant knew when they were getting shown the place that the high beams in this house would come in handy for more than just having a nice ceiling. He also should have known that Steve would want to be the first to try something with them. He was kinkier than people knew.  
________________________

Which is why tonight Steve finds himself with bound wrist in soft leather cuffs, rope looping through the D ring on them to keep his wrist above his head, the rope looping around the high beams to keep him in place. A spreader bar attached to his ankles keeping his legs spread wide. A blue cock ring matching the color of his eyes and a blue blindfold over those very eyes finishing off his look.

Tonight is special for Grant, he’s never gotten to be the one in charge before, mostly because he loved being the one at their mercy, but when he asked if they could try this tonight Steve had been eager to try and that….had really got Grant going. Bucky was equally turned on by the idea of watching this unfold so he was going to be the watcher tonight or anything else he felt like doing really, but Grant….he was the one calling the shots.

___________________________

There is something powerful about being the smaller of the three and yet, he has the power to bring Steve who is so much bigger than him to his knees if he wanted. Grant had not been prepared for how much this would turn him on seeing Steve like this at his mercy and if the feel of Bucky’s heavy filled out cock pressing into his lower back was any indication, it was getting to him too.

SMACK!

“F…fuck…yes please.” Steve moans out feeling the riding crop hit his abused nipple yet again, the pain feeling delicious.

“You want more baby?” Grant says lowly, watching him with half lidded eyes, Bucky slowly grinding into Grants back, arms wrapped around him, as his face leaves hickies all over his naked shoulders.

“Yes…” The blonde breaths out, body flushed and sweaty.

SMACK, SMACK!

“Fuck…fuck!”” Steve growls loving the sting against his abused flesh.

“Hmmmm what is your suggestion sir on what to do with him now?” Grant teases over his shoulder at the brunette, riding crop running over Steve’s torso teasingly.

“Mmmmm you should fuck him baby doll.” Is the mumbled reply into his neck where Bucky refuses to stop sucking on.

Pleasure zings down Grants spine at the idea of it. “Hmmm that IS a really good idea, but…maybe he needs something more.”

____________________

True to his word he gives something extra to Steve alright, in the form of a cock extender over his own cock, making him now much bigger and longer. He COULD have used his own, but he didn’t think he could get as deep as Steve loved it to get and he wanted to fuck this man until he was crying from it.

Bucky eats Steve out getting him ready for the thing, by the time Steve is ready he already has watery eyes and he’s begging so sweetly already for it. Grants not as thrilled by the next part, but it can’t be helped. He walks up the little ramp they bought so he is at the perfect height to fuck into Steve and slowly pushes into his tight heat, Bucky now at Steve’s front doing stuff Grant see, but he knows it’s shit to tease Steve even more just by the blondes sounds alone.

Once Grant is in all the way, Steve’s trying to push back against him, Grant reaches around and pinches his nipple for that. “Bad daddy.” He growls in the blondes ear.

Steve whines tipping his head back against Grants shoulder, “Oh god….oh baby yes i’m a bad daddy.”

“Fuck…” Bucky growls against Steve’s torso. “That’s so fucking hot doll.”

Grant would have to agree, calling Steve that has really turned into a whole other beast by now and nothing gets to the blonde like saying that word, unless it’s the Russian pet name Bucky calls Steve, then he is doubly screwed. Grant thinks it’s so damn amazing how they can switch around for the other, top, bottom, dom, sub, doesn’t matter, they just want to please each other however they can.

Grant finds a pace that feels great to him and keeps Steve on the brink the whole time, trying to stay quiet at first but soon enough is howling their names and begging to come over and over again, tears leaking down his face past the blindfold.

“Sir you should get the riding crop and hit his cock with it some more.” Grant suggest to Bucky, who looks up at him from his place at Steve’s feet and smirks a dark thing, nodding and reach down to fetch it.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” Steve starts chanting softly, not knowing when the hits are going to start.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

“Fuck…shit..!” Steve sobs, loving the pain so fucking much.

“Please can I have more baby…I need it.” Steve continues begging and god does it drive Grant crazy with need.

He keeps his thrust into the blonde slow, but deep and nods to Bucky to continue. The brunette licks his lips and tugs once on his own cock, dying to get off himself, but he hasn’t been told he can yet so he won’t.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

Steve howls out swear words and their names and just sounds so wrecked by now, Grant rips the blindfold off and flings it away, starting to jack hammer into him as much as he can, he can’t pound into him like Bucky can, but he gives it his all anyway.

“Such a good daddy…letting me fuck into your pretty hole…letting Bucky give your cock so much loving attention, do you want to come daddy, do you want it?” Grant growls biting his ear and sucking on it.

“Baby…baby…baby please yes I wanna come.” Steve begs so so sweetly looking sideways at him with his beautiful ocean blue eyes that shimmer with tears and love and trust and Grant is just so done for at that look.

He turns to Bucky, smirk on his lips as he addresses both of them now, “Then come…both of you.” He commands firmly.

Bucky drops the riding crop and eases the cock ring off Steve and starts fisting their cocks together in his metal hand as he leans in and fucks his tongue in Steve’s waiting mouth. It takes only a few seconds before all three of them are coming together so sweetly and perfectly.


	18. Not A Chapter Just Some Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Grant <3
> 
> Artwork done by the amazing Barb on twitter <3


	19. Dogs and Cats oh my....

The problem with a house full of three men was that….sex was always high on the do to list, didn’t matter what time of day or night, weekday, weekend, just didn’t matter. Not like it was a hardship, it was so far from that, just if others could see how much sex they all really had, people would get tired just watching them.  
____________________________

There was something very pleasing about waking up with a warm mouth surrounding Grant’s morning erection, there was something even more pleasing about waking up like that only to have another erection teasing Grant’s lips gently before opening his mouth and taking in Bucky’s cock like his favorite lollipop, mouth sucking softly, moaning under his breath.

Everything about it was lazy and unhurried, movements kept at a steady slow pace in no rush to hurry any of this along. Grant just grabs the back of Bucky’s thighs and loses himself to the pleasure Steve is bringing him down below and the pleasure he is giving Bucky above him.  
____________________________

Grant yawns for the third time as Bucky drives them downtown. The coffee in the young blondes hands not doing enough to wake him fully up yet. “Should have made something stronger.” He mumbles into his to go mug.

“Aww tired baby?” Bucky comments, turning left at the next light they get to.

“Yeah, that’s what happens when I have cock for breakfast at six am in the morning.” Grant grumbles with little heat behind his words. Both of the older men knew he loved waking up that way.

Steve sputters out a laugh in the back seat as Bucky smirks at Grant in a much to sexy way, “Didn’t hear ya complaining none this morning doll.” 

“Hard to do that with my mouth full of your cock now isn’t it?” Grant sasses back offering a smirk of his own.

Steve tries to contain his continued laughter and fails once Bucky starts laughing too. Grant smiles more hearing them laugh as he drinks more of his coffee.  
_______________________

The animal shelter is pretty empty during the week, which is why they picked a Thursday for this. Already Steve is making his way down a row with dog cages on each side. Bucky and Grant split up as well each of them looking at different dogs on different rows.

The goal was to find a dog today, but Grant has a good feeling one dog isn’t going to be enough. Case in point, when Bucky and Grant find Steve a few minutes later, he is out back in the play area and he has a black lab with him. The dog moves slower then one normally would and when they get closer they can see the grey over the dogs face. Once they enter the area and close the gate behind them they each kneels down to pet over the old love bug. He’s super sweet and loves getting hugs it turns out, Grant is already sold, and looking to Bucky he can see he is fond of the dog as well.

“You would go for the old ones Stevie, you sap.”

Steve sticks his tongue out, smiling in a way a young boy would when getting their first dog. “He’s beautiful and a sweetheart.”

As if knowing he was being talked about, the old boy walks back over to Steve tail wagging at a lazy pace, licking a strip up his bearded face, Steve laughs softly, petting over him and they both know this old boy is coming home with them, no question.  
_____________________________

They end up at the shelter nearly all day, after Steve found his dog, Bucky asked to see a sweet female pitbull looking to be middle aged and in need of a home badly. It was clear at one point in her life she had been a fighting dog, her face was a nasty mess of scars and she only had one eye, but for all the hurt she clearly had gone through, with them once they got her into the play area, she was a sweetheart. Snuggling into Bucky like she had been waiting for him.

She even got along with the dog Steve picked out, which the staff said was amazing, she didn’t like most people or dogs so it really was meant to be. And then finally Grant showed them the cat he had been eyeballing. They really weren’t sure if she would get along with the dogs, but the staff swore the cat loved dogs.

Sure enough as they let the cat meet the dogs one by one, they smelled each other until they seemed to relax around each other. The cat was naked, no hair to speak of, with only a sweater on her one of the staff had made and she only had three legs, but she folded right into their little family perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people NAMES!


	20. No More Clubs

“You brought me here!?”

Grants yell could barely be heard over the blaring music. His friends had begging him to come out with them, in truth it had been months since he had and well he finally caved. He wasn’t that he didn’t like his friends, it’s just….it seemed this was all they wanted to do anymore, go to loud clubs. Grant thinks once upon a time this might have been his thing (clearly) but now he kind of hates it and this one of all places.

“Yeah it’s our favorite!”

Grant frowns at his friends as they head to the bar first, “I told you this one was off limits.”

They mostly ignore him and order shots, with a deep sigh Grant orders one too shaking his head, of all the clubs in the city, they had to pick the one Bucky saved him at all those years ago. He throws back his shot and tries to be a good spot about it, despite not wanting to be here in the slightest.  
_______________________

He pulls up his big boy pants and tries to have a good time he really does, he dances on the floor, thinks he’s doing pretty good too, but as the night wears on, it starts wearing on him too. He only has the one shot, but the music is starting to seem like he’s heard it before. With that night still to this day hazy and cloudy, he only remembers being saved by Bucky, everything before then is still a blur. But he knows this music…..it’s was the music playing that night and it makes his skin crawl.

He leaves the dance floor and makes his way back to the bar, he feels sweaty and shaky and it has nothing to do with excitement of any kind, it’s pure anxiety and it’s growing the longer he stays here. He drove in with his friends so his car is back home with his family and now he feels trapped….and he hates that feeling now more than ever.

He watches his friends out on the dance floor, not a care in the world, he knows if he asked to leave they wouldn’t want to and would refuse, he’s on his own. By the time he finally decides to text Bucky, he’s shaking so bad and his breathing is labored, he gets his text out, but only barely. Bucky text him back within seconds saying ‘he’s on his way.’  
________________________

Grant stays in the club waiting, the only thing stopping him from waiting outside is even more fear there will be a repeat of years ago, and by the time Bucky arrives with Steve in tow, Grant is full on having a panic attack. He stumbles towards the exit once he sees them, not giving them time to look for him and as soon as they see him, they know what’s up.

Bucky hauls him up in his arms and they leave as fast as they came in, Steve slides into the driver's seat while Bucky keeps hold of Grant and crawls into the back seat of the van they upgraded too a few weeks ago. It thankfully has the room the brunette needs to hold Grant and help him come down from his attack. The music in the place had freaked Bucky out so he can’t imagine what it did to his poor baby.

“Your ok Grant your ok, Steve’s driving us home, you don’t ever have to go back there, were right here baby just Steve and me and you and no one else, just breathe with me baby, just breathe.” Bucky offers gently as Grant gripes him in a death grip like a small child would.

It’s frankly always heartbreaking to see when any of them get thrown into a attack, but thankfully they have a good support system and as they get close to their house, Grant finally gets his breathing under control again whispering out roughly, “No more clubs ever again, fuck that shit.”


	21. Subspace

“Oh fuck, oh fuck...oh fuck….” Grant sobs out around a moan so loud, it’s a good thing their house is not super near other houses.

When Bucky had ordered the fleshlight, the small blonde just knew it was only a matter of time until they used it and he also should have known he would be the one they used it on first. Which is how he finds himself with silk rope around each wrist and ankle attached to all four corners of their bed.

For how much he didn’t like feeling like he was so much smaller than them in the beginning, he has now come to enjoy it and even embrace it. There’s something so enticing about being so much smaller than them and yet they treat him like something precious. Something they could easily hurt if they so wished and yet all they do is love and adore him. Yeah it’s a good feeling.

A even better feeling is Steve’s tongue as it laves at his rim and hole so sweetly, eating him out so thoroughly as Bucky keeps bringing that dam fleshlight up and down his dick, all he can do is enjoy it all. He’s pretty sure at some point one of them had taken a few photos of him, Steve most likely before diving in as he did.

Grant would normally be trying to watch them, but the silk blindfold over his eyes makes it dark, makes everything more...intense, every touch to his body feels like fire...soothing fire that makes him wanna stay here forever surrounded by them and only them, his husbands.

He can’t stop his mouth from saying words, all sorts of words and moans, whines, shouts of pleasure, whimpers even when Bucky starts sucking on his nipples. Grant’s toes keep curling and uncurling, his body so on edge. They won’t let him come yet and it’s been so dam long he’s sure of it. They want him at his begging point which he thought he passed a few minutes ago, all he knows is the longer all his pleasure points keep getting stimulated the more floaty he feels and the more floaty he feels, the more he feels like he is sinking into the mattress.

When he hears a ruff cry, it’s from his own lips as he topples over the edge and the feeling is so blindingly wonderful he passes out.

_____________________

His tongue feels dry when he wakes up who knows how much later. He’s sure he has a spaced out look still on his face, but the smile he carries is dopey and carefree. It takes him a second to notice he’s in the bath with both his husbands. The giant monster tub holding them easily, the jets set to a gentle pressure around his body, where it’s sandwiched between Steve and Bucky. He feels like he is more like laying across both their laps, but he doesn’t care.

When he feels a cool plastic lid against his lips, he just opens his mouth and takes the tiny bit of water being offered. His eyes finally blinking open and up into the faces of his only slightly concerned husbands. This was only the second time he has fallen into subspace after all and they are still learning how to go about it.

“Hey sweetheart there you are.” Steve offers softly like a warm breeze and Grant just smiles more.

“Hi daddy.” He says back just as softly.

Steve as always turns soft and fond, the name lighting something inside him every time he hears it. “Hi honey.”

Grant licks his lips and takes more water offered him before his gaze slides to Bucky who watches with less concern now that he can see Grant is doing ok. “Hey doll, welcome back, have a good flight?”

Grant laughs softly, “Oh yeah the best.”

The brunette’s hands gently message Grant’s legs in his lap, “Good, real good babydoll.” Bucky’s voice soft and loving.

Grant sighs softly, content to enjoy the rest of the bath with his husbands before they order pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I didn't forget about this story lol


	22. Holly

"Steve....what is this?" Bucky ask, eyeing the huge red glittering box placed down in front of him. Most of their gifts and wrapping paper lay around the floor next to their Christmas tree, Grant already asleep on the couch.

"One last gift for you sweetheart." Steve replies looking pleased with himself.

Bucky looks back to the box in front of him and notices the holes in the sides of it and looks back up to the blonde, smile starting to form. 

 "Is this?" 

 "Only one way to find out Buck." 

 The brunette doesn't waste anytime, tearing into the bow and pushing it off.

Lifting the lid yields a sleepy irish wolf pup, looking up at him with pretty brown eyes and a wagging tail, whining softly. Bucky feels his heart melt in seconds as he lifts the pup out of the box, seeing it's a girl and snuggles her to his chest as she yawns.

Burying her tiny little fuzzy face into his neck, she lets out a soft huff and proceeds to go to sleep. Bucky bites his bottom lip, keeping her cradled to his chest, flesh and metal hand holding her gently. Steve smiles softly at them both.

He scoots closer and kisses the brunette softly before pulling away to look at them both again. Bucky looks so smitten, Steve feels the need to draw him like this. 

"What's her name gonna be sweetheart?" Steve whispers, not wanting to wake the pup.

Bucky already knows. "Holly."

                                __________________

**  
**Grant wakes to licks all over his face and sits up startled, only to see the face of the new puppy staring back at him, tail wagging like a mad man. Grant smiles patting his lap, the pup comes right on over and starts nibbling on his hand. He gets lost in playing with the new pup. **  
**

Him and Steve had looked for MONTHS. After the dogs they had before slowly died of old age, they had spent a good deal of time petless, but they felt the time was right again. They hadn’t been aware at the time that they would live a VERY long time and now that they knew this information, they knew they would see plenty of pets come and go, so they spaced it out when getting new ones.

Who knew it hurt so much losing your fur baby?

                                        ______________

Holly fits into their family….if families had tornadoes. She chewed up everything, barked at everything, even leaves falling out of trees and it took everything in Grant not to laugh at Steve or Bucky when they would get that look on their faces that clearly said,  _‘I’m so done with this shit.’_

Once she was a year old Steve took up obedience training and surprisingly she took to it from day one. Steve looked like one proud doggy dad at the end of their first class and Bucky teased him all night for it, but was himself pleased as punch at the news.

They all spoiled her and plenty of times she slept in bed with them, even more so if it was storming, she hated lightning and thunder and they understood.

                                        _________________

Bucky ends up spoiling her the most though, even though he would still gripe about how much everything costed now much like Steve did, he STILL spent a ungodly amount of money on their dog. The nicest beds, the best food, even her collar, which was made of diamonds. Steve and Grant had long ago gave up on trying to talk Bucky out of spending so much on her, if it made him happy to do so then so be it, not like they didn’t have enough money to last more than one lifetime.


	23. Lazy Day In Bed With Steve

“How’s that baby?” Steve whispers by your ear.

“So good daddy.” Grant mumbles back roughly.

His big warm hands guild you back and forth over his cock in a lazy motion, neither of you in any hurry to rush. With his hands gripping your hips, and your face pillowed on his beautiful pecs, your hands grip the sheets on either side of Steve’s head. The half laying position your in on top of him doing wonders every time his cock slides into your waiting hole and hits your prostate.

“You’re such a good boy for me, ya know that?”

“Yes daddy.”

“I’ll always take care of you sweetheart, ya know that right?”

Yes daddy…I know…I love you.”

“Oh sweet boy I love you too…so much”

You gasp and whimper when he starts thrusting into you with just a tad more force and it’s heaven and you never want it to stop, “Oh daddy yes yes, right there.”

“That’s it….sweet baby boy….just take my cock..let me make you feel good.”

You bury your face more in his pecs and even suck a nipple in your mouth earning you a soft cry from Steve’s lips as he starts to really fuck into you now.

“My baby always take’s such good care of me.” He growls out as his cock starts really hitting your prostate and it’s all you can do not to start chanting, “Daddy…daddy, daddy…daddy!”

Something you fail not to do and get lost in saying it over and over again, getting lost in the pleasure as his hands tighten on your waist, “Mine.” His voice washes over you.


End file.
